For Squall Leonhart's Lovers
by TD-Yukiryuu
Summary: You and Squall have been friends since childhood, and you always stuck together. However, this bond was way more than one of friendship for you. You loved him, you always did. But how can you fall in love with your childhood friend and simply break this special bond that had joined you together for years! Short Love Story / Squall x Reader.
1. Chapter 1

For Squall Leonhart's Lovers  
Reader x Squall Leonhart  
Chapter 1 of 2

* * *

"Hey! Can I come in?" you knock on the door of Squall's room, craning your neck inside to see him lying on his bed.  
"Yeah… come in." He says.

You walk inside the room, place the tray aside on a small table, and sit on the bed in front of Squall. He rises and sits straight over his bed, resting his back against the bed's headboard. You reach for his forehead with your hand: "The fever is still there. Does your head hurt?" you ask.  
"I'm fine. No need to worry."  
"Here, I made you soup." You take the bowl into your hand. "Open wide… come on." You say.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Feeding you! What else could it be? You have to eat well so you get better. Open up. Aaaahhh."  
"[ _ ]! Knock it off! I'm not a little kid."  
"I know… but you're sick, and I have to take care of you."  
"Jeez! Why did I even call you?" he says, struggling to escape your eager attempts to put the spoon into his mouth.  
"You called me because you need me. I'll go back home once you eat it all." You say in a firm tone.  
"Okay, okay! I'll eat it… by myself." He takes the bowl from you and forces the soup slowly into his mouth.  
"You like it?" you ask.  
He sighs, pretending to be annoyed by your concerns: "Not bad."  
"Come on, Squall. Even when you're sick?! Stop being so mean to me!"

He displays a faint smile, making you relax and smile back. You gaze at him while he slowly spoons the soup. Your smile widens as you study the handsome features of his face; everything about him is so attractive: his brown hair, his shiny blue eyes, his cheeks, his lips, his stoic expression, even the scar across his face… he is just cute. You are fascinated by his good looks that you kept examining his beautiful face for so long. "What are you staring at?" he surprises you with his sudden question.  
"Me?! Oh, n-nothing!" you turn your face away from him, blushing ardently.

You and Squall have been friends since the days of childhood, so it was normal for you two to spend time together and hang around with each other. You both, somehow, have nobody but each other... so you two learned to become good friends, the best friends. But for you, it was beyond friendship. You always found Squall a nice looking young man, a very attractive one. That made him the center of interest of so many girls who tried in different occasions to approach him, but he always was out of their reach. The girls' failed attempts of winning Squall's heart made you realize how you really felt about him. Even though Squall didn't respond to any of these girls, you couldn't restrain your feelings of jealousy… that's how you came to acknowledge the fact that you liked him… no, you loved him.

But you know very well that these feelings are not sound; you are friends and you cannot break the vow of friendship just because you wanted to. No… no way you'd do that! Your mind was determined to keep your relationship intact.

'But he's cute.' Your heart seems to have another opinion concerning your feelings toward Squall. 'He's taciturn and cold, right… but that's what I like about him… he's so cute when he acts so serious.'

'Whom am I kidding?! We are only friends… nothing more. Even if I admitted my feelings to him, he won't accept me, just like he did with the others… he might even hate me. No... We are nothing but friends.'

Your confused thoughts are suddenly put to a pause when you feel a strong poke on your forehead. "Ouch! Squall?! What was that for?" You exclaim.  
"I finished my soup." He says.  
"Ah?! Okay. I hope you liked it."  
"You said you'll leave after I eat it all."  
You look at him with a blank expression on your face: "Yeah. Okay. I'll leave right away."  
You take the bowl from his hand and turn around to leave, but he grabs your arm, making you look back at him. "[ _ ]. I'm… I'm cold. I think my fever is getting worse."  
You smile, slowly pull away and turn to the closet. You search in there for an extra blanket.

"Here you go. This will keep you warm." You cover Squall's body with the blanket. "I have to get going now. See you tomorrow." You say.

He pokes your forehead one more time, saying: "What kinda friend are you?! Leaving me here, sick?! And I thought that we are good friends."  
"We are… but you just don't know how to talk kindly with me, and I don't like that."  
"Wanna watch a movie?"  
"A movie? But I was just going! Are you telling me to stay?"  
A quick blush flashes on his face: "I didn't say that! I was just asking."  
"Then, you pick the movie and I'll be right back." You go out of the room, head to the kitchen to bring Squall's medicine and return to him. "If you really want me to stay, then you'll have to take this."  
"I won't take that. I don't need a medicine. I'm fine."  
"Then I'll leave."  
"Leave… I don't care. Not taking the medication."  
"You will!" you place your knees over his bed, one on each side of his legs, grip both his cheeks with your hand and force the pill into his mouth: "Good boy! Now here's the water."  
"You're unbelievable." He mumbles.  
You stick your tongue out playfully: "Poor Squall! Did I beat ya?!"  
"You!" He grabs your hips, making you jump slightly for their strong touch, and he pulls you aside, making your body land on the bed next to him. "Now stay still and stop playing around." He says.  
"Okay." You rest your back on the bed's headboard. "Did you pick a movie already?"  
"Yeah. Now keep quiet and just watch."  
"Fine!"

You two gaze at the TV screen and watch what turned out to be a Horror Movie. With every scene, you clutch Squall's arm and cling to him even more, hiding your face against his shoulder. "Hey! That hurts! What's wrong with you?!" He asks, almost yelling.  
"What kinda movie is that?!" You whine.  
"It's called 'Evil Dead'. Obviously, a horror movie. Do you like it?"  
"No I don't! I'll have nightmares tonight, and I won't be able to sleep. Put something else, please!"

He burrows his arm behind you and grips your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. "Are you scared? Then, you can stay like this and close your eyes. That'll work."  
"No! I want to watch too! Change the channel!"  
"You can't give me orders here! This is my bed, my TV, my house… so if you wanna stay, you have to accept my rules… so stop panicking and watch the movie, silently."  
"Not gonna happen!" You reach for the remote that is in his hand, but he stretches his arm away from you. "Give it to me." You lean over his body, trying to steal the remote from his hand, but he starts waving it back and forth, keeping it away from your reach. You grab his arm and take the remote. "Ha! Got it!" You look at him to find yourself lying over his chest and your faces are couple of inches apart. You can swear that he is able to feel the heat radiating from your blush. He places his hand over your shoulder: "[ _ ]?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, Squall." You pull away and sit back in your place, timidly moving behind your ears some strands of hair that fell on your face. You try to kill the awkward silence that fell on you two: "I'm changing the channel, okay?"

He didn't answer with a word, nor did he give a sign or a nod. He kept quiet with an emotionless expression on his face. "Ah! That's a good one. Wanna watch it?" You ask.  
"What's that?"  
"It's the best, most amazing movie I've ever watched!"  
"It's a romance movie!" He whines.  
"That what makes it great. Romance. Now stay still and watch."  
"How do you like these movies?! That sucks!"  
"Well, I like it. Live with it."  
"Ugh! Girls!"  
"Stop whining, Squall! You're annoying… Shhh!" You smile maliciously after him declaring his defeat and pretending to be annoyed by your choice of entertainment.

You've always preferred romantic movies and love stories; you enjoyed the feeling of falling in love with someone, but it always hurts you knowing that the one you love has a numb heart toward you. You try to steal a glimpse of his handsome face, but you restrain yourself from looking at him for knowing that the pain in your chest will grow worse.

However, you know very well that you cannot deny the sweet feeling when sitting next to him, on his bed, your shoulders are connected and your hands are almost touching. This time, you are not just watching a romance movie… you are living your own Love Fantasy. You wanted so much to hold his hand and feel its warmth, but you know that you can't. This bitter truth squeezes your heart and makes it bleed with hot tears that blur your sight. You wish you could cry out loud, but you don't want to show him the weak side of you, so you choose to swallow your pain.

In the midst of the encircling whirl of your cold emotions, you feel a warm hand holding yours and rubbing it gently. "Are you okay?" he asks with a hint of concern in his tone. You can tell that the warmth radiating against your hand isn't because of his fever; this warmth was truly sincere, from the deepest of his heart. Somehow, he was able to notice your tears before they opened their way over your cheeks. You slowly tilt your head to the side and rest it on his shoulder. "I'm fine." You croak. He leaves your hand, moves it behind your back and catches your shoulder, pinning you even closer to his body. With his other hand, he pulls your head down to his chest and caresses your hair softly. He rests his lips over your head and says: "[ _ ]. I… I…" You look upwards at him, waiting for his words to come out. "Squall?! You…?" you ask, hoping that he finally breathes the words that you always longed for. "[ _ ]." He continues. "I… I'm sorry if I had upset you."  
"Don't be." You shake your head gently against his heart and move your hand up to his chest, feeling the mood music that his heartbeats are playing against your palm. "Squall?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is it okay for us to be like this?"  
"Like what?"  
"I mean… is it okay for friends to be so close to each other?"  
"You were taking good care of me. But now that you're not feeling okay, it's my turn to take care of you… because I'm your friend, and that's what a good friend should do." He pauses and then adds: "Are you nervous about it?"  
"No. I've never felt so peaceful in my whole life." You say quietly.  
"It's okay then… we can stay like this."

You nod and embed your face in his chest. The feeling of being so close to the man you love is so sweet that you want to do nothing but to close your eyes and stay a little bit longer nestled into his hold. And so you did… the moment you closed your eyes, you fell into a deep sleep. The protection that you felt when he wrapped his arms around you affected you so deeply that you even began dreaming about him.

The dream is so sweet… in it, you saw yourself and Squall running across a beautiful field, passing through the green grass and the white flowers, and breathing the marvelous scent of blossoms. He takes your hand and pulls you toward him so suddenly, making you both fall and roll down the soft surface of a small hill, landing on a breathtaking festival of spring new born flowers. "I love you, Squall." You say, looking up at him, trapped under his body.  
"I love you too, [ _ ]." He leans downwards and kisses you softly. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer, kissing him back. You wished for this short dream to last forever.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Reader x Squall Leonhart (Leon)  
Chapter 2 of 2

* * *

*The Next Day*

You open your eyes and find yourself lying in the bed, but in different room than yours. "Where am I?" You rub your sleepy eyes and then realize that Squall is sleeping beside you and your faces are inches apart. He's resting one arm of his around your waist while the other is folded under his head. You can hear him breathing softly and you feel his warm breath soughing against your visage. Your hand that is placed over his chest is moving in harmony with the slow movements of his lungs.

The idea of you sleeping beside him for the whole past night makes your blood boil within you with so much timidity, but you didn't hesitate to smile as you watch his peaceful figure sleeping soundly in front of you. "Good morning, Squall." You whisper.

You are working in the kitchen, setting the table and preparing the breakfast, when you hear his voice at the door. "This is a first!"  
"Squall! Good morning."  
"Good morning, [ _ ]. Making breakfast?"  
"Yeah."  
"I've always eaten breakfast alone… or… usually… don't eat it at all. This one will be my first." He says, with a slight smile drawing on his lips. "Thanks."  
"Well, someone has got to take care of you, mister." You chuckle. "By the way, how are you doing today? Feeling any better?" You walk closer to him, stand on your toes and press your lips on his forehead. He jumps slightly, surprised by the gentle touch of your lips against his skin. "The fever is gone!" you say.  
"Yes. I'm feeling much better. Thank you." He answers.

You two gather around the table and start eating your breakfast. You smile to see Squall delighted by the delicious taste of the food that your hands have prepared. Though you are busy eating your meal, you can see from the edge of your eyelids that he is staring at you, not moving his sight from off you. You blush as he keeps looking at your direction; you lift your eyes slightly to meet his, but he suddenly looks down at his plate, not wanting you to notice his stare. But somehow, he wasn't the best at pretending: his actions were quite obvious for you to see. As soon as you look away, he turns back to study your face with his eyes. "Is there something wrong, Squall?" You ask.  
"Ha?"  
"You keep staring at me… is there something on my face?"  
"No!... I… I'm not staring at you."  
"Yes you are!"  
"No I'm not! Why would I… look at you?"  
"Okay. Whatever." You look back at your plate and continue eating.  
"I… I wanted to ask you something." He resumes.  
"Go ahead."  
"I don't know whether it's normal for you to do that or maybe… I don't know. [ _ ], do you usually… talk while sleeping?"  
"What?!" You place your fork down on the table. "Why? Did I do that?"  
"Yeah." He answers.  
Your face turns red immediately. "Oh! This is embarrassing! I'm sorry! What did I say?"  
He looks at you a bit confused, thinks for a moment and then answers in a faint voice: "Um… I don't know. You were mumbling… the words were few, yet not so clear. So I couldn't understand what you said."  
"Sorry. I must have looked really silly, ha?" You say, a blush is still on your cheeks.  
"No. That was kinda… cute." He says. You look at him, surprised by his last comment, and watch him blush as he looks away, embarrassed by what he said. You chuckle for seeing him almost burying his face in the plate, stuffing his mouth with food to keep himself from adding any of what you thought were nice compliments, but for him were absolutely stupid.

He always was careful to keep his thoughts to himself and preferred to remain neutral by not showing any feelings or interests in anything. But this time, you can almost swear that this is the first time you hear him say "cute"… and the way he said it, and blushed after it, made him look even cuter.

"I'm heading out. Want anything before I leave?" You say, heading toward the exit door.  
"No. I'm fine. I thought you could stay a bit more and, maybe, fix me lunch." He says.  
You chuckle: "Now you're being greedy. I'm sorry, I would love to stay more, but I've got to go."  
"That's okay." He looks downwards for a moment and then back at you, saying: "[ _ ]. Thank you… for taking care of me. You're the best."

You smile warmly and walk slowly toward him. You wrap your arms around his waist and pull him into a warm hug. "I'm always glad to help you Squall. Whenever you needed me, I'll be there for you. Even when you don't wish me to be there, I'll always be by your side… always… because I love to help my best friend, my only friend." You watch his arms as they rise to respond to your hug, but then they slowly fall back to his sides, hesitating.

You pull away from him, nod respectfully and walk to the door. As you grab the door's handle in order to open it, you hear his voice speaking to you again from behind: "Did you mean what you said before?"  
You turn around and face him: "Mean what?"  
"The thing you said when you were sleeping, yesterday."  
"But… I thought you said it wasn't clear-…"  
"I lied. It was clear. I understood it all very well." He says.

Your facial expression changes quickly, becoming worried about the words from last night that unconsciously came out from your mouth: "What did I say?"  
His eyes start nervously switching around the place, unwilling to meet yours, trying hard to find the best way to answer your question: "You… you said my name… and…"  
"And?" you ask.  
"You… you said… you said that… you love me."  
"Wha-?" Your heart starts jumping wildly and your face burns as wild fire ignites under your skin. "There's no way… I didn't say that!"  
"You did. I can't lie about stuff like this, [ _ ]. Now tell me, is it true?"  
You breathe heavily as you feel your heart is about to jump out of his rib cage. Your vision grows blurry due to the tears that coated your eyes: "I'm sorry Squall! I didn't mean to."  
"You didn't mean to say that you love me?"  
"I didn't mean to hide that from you. For all these years, I… I loved you. I wanted you to be… more than a friend… but I knew it's impossible. So I tried to act like a mere friend just so you won't notice my true feelings toward you. I can't be your lover, I know… there's no way that I can be that. I don't deserve you, not even as a friend… I admit it… I am the worst friend you ever had, because all this time, I was… I was betraying you. I betrayed our friendship… I broke the promise, the promise of friendship that we've cherished for so long. But I know that your heart is kind, so please… please, forgive me."  
"I cannot forgive you." He says with a low tone.  
"But… I promise I won't say it again, and I'll keep my limits… please, Squall."  
"I can't… I can't forgive you." He starts walking slowly toward you and you take your steps backwards until you're stopped as your back hits against the door. You look down at the floor and start crying bitterly: "But Squall, I…"

He stands right in front of you and places his two hands on the surface of the door, enclosing your head from both sides. Your face is only couple of inches away from his bare chest. You always liked him being close to you, but for some reason now you feel frightened, afraid of how he is going to react to your confession. "Please, Squall."  
"Is Love a sin?" He asks.  
"Ha?!"  
"You think that, because you said you love me, you've committed a huge serious sin." He leans even closer, lowering his head to meet the same level as yours. "I can't forgive you for thinking that way… because… I love you too."  
"What?!" You couldn't complete your words, for his kiss came way faster. He presses his lips firmly on yours, pinning the back of your head to the door. Your eyes widen with shock, for you are unable to comprehend what is just happening. The feeling of his wet lips over yours makes you shiver and struggle for breath. He notices how nervous you are, so he slides his hands down across the wooden door until he reaches your shoulders, gripping them and rubbing them gently. The genuine care that his hands pour on your shoulders makes your nerves relax, letting you finally decide to give in to the sweet touch of his lips. You place your hand over his chest and respond to the kiss with another. You both break the kiss after feeling the need for air. "I love you." He says. "I always did."

You always longed to hear these words from him… you were supposed to be happy after him saying them, but somehow now, you're not. "But, Squall… what about our friendship? We've promised to be friends forever. We can't break that promise!"  
He cups your face with both his hands and, with his thumb he wipes the trails of tears that have fallen from your eyes. "We don't have to break it. Good Lovers are the Best Friends."

You observe the bright sparkles of his beautiful blue eyes; the serenity of them makes you smile in relief and say: "Squall… I love you." He leans one more time, holding you ever closer to his body and kisses you. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back. He lowers his arm down to your waist and burrows his hand under your shirt, massaging your skin so tenderly. Into the kiss, he opens his mouth slightly, making his warm breath blow into your mouth. You smile and play with the silky strands of his brown hair. He pulls away and looks at you: "Is it okay if we stay together… more than just friends?"  
"Yes, Squall… yes! I… I can't believe you just kissed me twice! I'm… so happy!" You say.  
He swallows in a nervous way and says with a barely heard voice: "Four."  
"Ha?" You ask.  
"Four times." He continues, trying to clear his throat. "I… kissed you… four times."  
"What do you mean, four times?!" you start blushing again.  
"When you were sleeping last night. I couldn't control myself, watching you sleeping on my chest, so I… I kissed you." He says, not looking at you while his face is terribly turning red.  
"You did?! That's why the kiss in my dream felt so real. So, it wasn't a dream after all!" You say, placing your fingers over your lips where he had placed his passionate kisses.  
"What are you talking about, [ _ ]?"  
"No, nothing." You smile. "What about the fourth? You said four times, right?"  
"Ha?! No, no… forget it. It's nothing."  
"Squall, come on! Tell me!"  
"No!"  
"Squall!"  
"Okay, okay! It was… back in… junior high." He says, scratching the back of his head.  
"Junior High?!"  
"Y-yeah… do you remember that day when you invited me over your house and asked me to help you with your Math assignment? Well… that day, you… you fell asleep while studying."  
"Yeah, I remember that! When you hit my head with a book, just to wake me up. How can I forget that? It still hurts even now, you know." You say.  
"Well, right before that… I… I kissed you."  
"You kissed me while I was sleeping?"

He nods, trying to wipe his blush away, but it keeps growing deeper across his cheeks.  
You try to restrain your laugh, so it bursts into small chuckles: "You, dirty Squall!"  
"What?! I don't think you mind it. Right?" He says. "[ _ ]... I've loved you ever since. I've always loved you. I didn't want to tell you that because I thought… that love is just a… crazy idea. I thought that love is going to make me weaker, more sensitive. But the more time I spent with you, I came to realize that the only thing that is giving me strength is being close to you. You are my strength, and I feel much stronger being with you. I admit that I was stupid and selfish for all this time, and I regret all that time spent being away from you. I want you to forgive me for not giving you the feeling of protection when you needed it… forgive me for not telling you how much I love you…-."

You cut his words as you place your fingers over his lips: "Shhh… no need for you to apologize. We both were afraid expressing our feelings, so it's okay now."

"Get ready. Here comes the fifth." You shorten the distance between you two and kiss his lips. He smiles into your kiss and firmly holds your body, rubbing your hips so passionately. "So… is lunch served for today?" He asks, smirking.  
"Dinner too." You answer.  
"How about tomorrow?"  
"Everyday… and forever." You smile. He wraps his arms around your waist, pinning you to his body and he lifts you up, so now your feet are no longer touching the floor. You look downward at his handsome face and take its beautiful features into your hands: "I love you Squall."

"I love you more, [ _ ]." He brushes your lips gently with his, making you drown in his charm. "This is our vow… or everlasting promise… a promise that is signed by our hearts and sealed with our kisses… I love you."


End file.
